


Cheesy Breadsticks

by oikawatoorus



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, i hope it wasn;t awful lol, there isn't enough makorin in this world, this is my first smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatoorus/pseuds/oikawatoorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it needed to be written ok</p><p>Makoto might like the delivery boy more than he likes the pizza, but I think they're both ok with that.<br/>Or, Makoto orders a pizza and gets a big boner and heart boner for the delivery boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Breadsticks

University life was hard; you had class, you had lunch, you had more classes, you would exercise if you could, you would eat, then you would sleep, and repeat it all over again the next morning. Most nights, Makoto would cook his own food; but tonight, he just didn’t have the time or energy, which led to him ordering a pizza (which he never does).

    He always thought that it was fatty and he never really liked it. But when push comes to shove, and school forces you to eat things you don’t really want to, you just roll with it.

    26 minutes later, when the doorbell rang, Makoto answered the door, but he forgot all about the pizza the second he laid eyes on the delivery boy.

    Tall, but still shorter than him. With shoulder-length red hair, and matching eyes. His dangerous yet charming smile could’ve melted Makoto on the spot. While Makoto probably stared a heartbeat too long, he couldn’t seem to care.

    “That’ll be 1681 yen, sir. Sir?” Shaking himself from his thoughts, a blushing Makoto pulled out the appropriate amount of money, and placed it in Hot Delivery Boy’s hands, his fingers brushing over the other’s. Hot Delivery Boy smiled and wished Makoto a nice evening before walking away.

    Makoto may or may not have decided to order pizza more often.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What do you guys want for dinner?” Nagisa asked. Nagisa was in Makoto’s Art Theory class, and he had invited him over to study, along with his boyfriend, Rei. “I can’t really cook anything besides ramen, so-”

“We should get pizza.” Was Makoto’s immediate answer. Rei and Nagisa both gave him incredulous looks.

“But Mako-chan, you never eat pizza!”

“Yeah, you said it’s unhealthy.”

Makoto tried to brush it off. “Well, er, it’s just quick and easy, you know? While it may be unhealthy, it sure is efficient!”

Nagisa and Rei traded looks that seemed to call bulllshit, but didn’t say anything otherwise. “Ok then.. where should I order from-?”

“Samezuka’s,” Makoto supplied. Rei and Nagisa once again looked at each other knowingly, and Nagisa complied.

22 minutes later when the doorbell rang, Nagisa stood up to answer and pay. “Wait!” Rei jumped at Makoto’s sudden outburst. “I. Um. I got it! I’m a guest and I suggested it, so I should pay!”

Nagisa shrugged. “Not going to argue with you on that one. Feel free to buy my food.”

Makoto ran- no, he walked quickly- to the door, and swung it open to reveal that same beautiful face from last week. Recognition seemed to spark in the red head’s eyes, but it was quickly extinguished. Makoto couldn’t blame him; he probably delivered to more houses in one night that Makoto could count on two hands.

“Uh, hi. Are you Hazuki Nagisa? That’s, um, who the order is for..”

Makoto laughed. “No, no, that’s my friend. He lives here, I just offered to pay.”

Hot Delivery Boy smirked. “That’s awfully nice of you.” He accepted the payment, and left.

“Mako-Chan! Did he give you any cheesy breadsticks? Because I think you ordered some.” Nagisa chuckled. Rei slapped him upside the head, and Makoto remained confused, because he doesn’t think they ordered breadsticks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    It took Makoto a few days to understand the breadsticks joke, and even though, Haru had to explain it to him.

    “So you really call him Hot Delivery Boy?”

    Makoto blushed. “Only in my head! I would never call him that to his face!” Haru just rolled his eyes and continued to float in the pool.

    After high school was over, Haru went to a university and swam, until he received a career ending injury in his shoulder. He still swam, but he could never swim competitively.

    “How’s your shoulder been?”

    Haru shrugged. “Fine.” He abruptly stood in the water and turned to face Makoto. “We should order a pizza. I want to see Hot Delivery Boy.”

    Makoto’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t know if he works in the afternoon. I’ve only ever ordered from him at night.” He shook his head. “AND we’re at the pool!”

    Haru gave him a look that said “too fuckin bad kiddo” as he dialed the number for Samezuka. “I’ll have them deliver it to my apartment. We should head back anyway.”

    Mako sighed resignedly.

    When the pizza arrived, Makoto answered the door to Haru’s apartment, despite his embarrassment (of course he wanted to see Hot Delivery Boy, but he didn’t want to be too obvious).

    Hot Delivery Boy smiled when he opened the door. “Wow, you either really like pizza, or your friends with people who do.”

    Makoto laughed nervously. “A bit of both, maybe.” He paid, but before he could close the door, Hot Delivery Boy asked his name.

    “If you’re going to be a regular, at least tell me your name so I can get you some discounts.” He smiled and if Makoto hadn’t been a ninja in self control, he might have caved right then.

    Instead, he smiled. “Tachibana. Tachibana Makoto.”

    Hot Delivery Boy smiled, a glint in his eye. “You can call me Rin.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    They did this for months; Makoto would order a whatever-topping-pizza, and Rin would deliver it. He made sure to never order when he was alone, though, because there was no promise that he wouldn’t give in then and there.

    It was on a sunny day in April, though, that he ran into Rin outside of pizza related business. He went into his favorite cafe, and Rin was working behind the counter.

    Makoto spotted him first, though. “So I guess you don’t only deliver pizza, huh?”

    Rin spun around, surprised, before relaxing into a grin. “Tachibana! No, I do a little bit of everything. Hopefully my coffee tastes as good as my pizza.” He paused thoughtfully, “Though I guess I don’t make either of them. But my delivering skills are on point!”

    Makoto just smiled, and placed his order before taking a seat. He studied for a few minutes, before a drink was set down in front of him, and the chair across from him scooted out.

    He glanced up. Rin rested his chin on his hand, and glanced at Makoto’s textbooks. “College student, huh?”

    It took some skill to quell the butterflies in his stomach, but he did. “Uh, y-yeah. Art major. You?”

    Rin smiled his toothy smile, “Music, actually. I would love to be in the business.”

    _Wow_. Makoto smiled dumbly, not saying anything; just staring. He broke from his reverie when Rin waved a hand in front of his face. “Yo, Earth to Makoto.” He laughed a quiet, throaty laugh that sent chills up Makoto’s spine.

    "So, anyone special in your life? Girlfriend, boyfriend?" Makoto trailed off, realizing he was an idiot to be asking these things.

    Rin's eyes raked up and down Makoto before he bit his lip and shook his head. Nope. Not yet, anyway." Makoto swore he saw him wink.

     They talked for about an hour, about anything and everything, before Rin had to go back to his position behind the counter. “Hey, so, uh. Here.” Rin thrust a piece of paper in Makoto’s face, before hastily walking off.

    Looking down at the paper, and trying not blush, Makoto quickly packed up his things and left, the note still echoing in his mind.

    _I hope you order a pizza soon. I might have some breadsticks this time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Makoto tried, he really tried, to not order that pizza as soon as he got home. He was able to wait two days before he ordered the pizza, and even then, he was already on the edge of losing his mind.

    He would never admit to it, but he might have actually sat in front of the door waiting for that pizza to get there. When the doorbell finally rang, he had to try with every ounce of willpower he had to not answer it in a millisecond flat.

    When he did, though, he opened that door with the biggest grin ever.

    Rin stood there, pizza in hand, and an adorable pink blush on his cheeks. “Uh. Hi.”

    Makoto only grinned wider. “Hi.”

    They stood there for a few heartbeats before the pizza was dropped on the ground and their lips collided.

    Messy at first, and then slowly, the kisses deepened and their hands wandered from the backs of necks to hips, to shirt hems, to grab wherever they could.

    Rin managed to back Makoto up to couch, and Makoto fell onto it, pulling Rin down with him. His thumbs brushed over hardened abs, as Rin’s hot breath fell onto his cheeks.

    Straddling his lap, Rin pulled off Makoto’s shirt and ran his hands down his chest, before latching his lips to Makoto’s left nipple.

    A strangled sigh escaped Makoto’s lips, and his hand tightened in Rin’s hair as his cock grew harder. Rin’s breath caught in his throat as their cocks brushed against one another, and he pushed Makoto back so he was lying down with Rin straddling him.

    Shaking hands unbuttoned jeans and zippers, and eager fingers wound around long hair. Makoto, trying to roll on top of Rin, ended up pulling both of them onto the floor of his living room. They both laughed into each other’s mouth, as Makoto finished removing Rin’s pants.

    As his mouth neared Rin’s hard cock, he heard Rin’s breath catch. He raised his eyebrows, asking for permission. Rin nodded, and Makoto’s mouth enclosed around Rin. The moans that came from Rin were soft, but his fingers in Makoto’s hair were rough. Makoto rubbed his thumbs over Rin’s hip bones, trying to hold him in place.

    Despite that, Rin bucked into Makoto’s mouth occasionally. Makoto laughed quietly around Rin’s cock, making the sensation even sweeter. Eventually, Rin let out a choked moan and came into Makoto’s mouth.

    In the sweet shaking of the after part, Rin reached down and grabbed Makoto’s hard cock, gave a few short pumps, and then Makoto was spilling out into Rin’s hand.

    It was a little bit better than the pepperoni pizza still sitting on the porch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    A few hours later, over a box of pizza, and lazing on Makoto’s bed, it occurred to Makoto that Rin didn’t actually even bring breadsticks.

    Rin just laughed and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> i had pizza for dinner and i just thought of it ok i'm so rry


End file.
